


Forced Relaxation

by Lexi_the_dragon_muse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A rabid plot bunny bit me, D/s undertones, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stress Relief, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_dragon_muse/pseuds/Lexi_the_dragon_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission gone awry, Dig asks Felicity to talk to Oliver about his stress.  She agrees, but little does he know that her plan will involve a lot less talking that he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So this rabid little plot bunny bit me on my way home from work. I blame the fact that I have a stressful job sometimes. :) This is pure PWP with some D/s undertones (just some ordering around and delayed gratification since I don't see Oliver being turned on by pain, he just needs to give up control sometimes). Also, both Oliver and Felicity have a bit of a potty mouth! And this is not beta'd, so if you see any glaring mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> I haven't written smut regularly in a long, long, long, time, so I hope everyone enjoys this!!!

Felicity winced as the door to the lair slammed open and Oliver’s voice rang out in fury.  “God damn it, Dig!  Why did you stop me?”

She managed to look up and was shocked to see that even Dig’s epic patience was waning.  “I stopped you because you were going to get yourself killed, Oliver.  I don’t care how often you do risky things, the fact of the matter is if you had tried to go after him, you would have been too close to the explosion and you would be dead.  I saved your life and that’s the end of it.”

Both Felicity and Dig winched when he threw his bow onto the table just as Roy started walking down the stairs.  Oliver turned with a growl and stalked to the bathroom to change out of his gear.  “What happened out there?” Felicity asked.  It was obvious that whatever had happened, happened after both of them had muted the comms since she was lost.  Last she had heard from them, they hadn’t been able to locate the new dealer of Vertigo and were coming back to the lair, Oliver irritated, but not furious as he was now.

“After we got off comms, we saw the new dealer.  Oliver went after him, but I saw the man throw a match towards a dumpster,” Dig said.  “I saw a gas can and tackled Oliver to the ground.  Seconds later, when he would have been right by the dumpster, it exploded.”  Dig sighed, running a hand over his face.  “The new Count is really setting him on edge and he needs to let it go and focus again.”

“So, he’s mad because he got away,” Felicity surmised.

“Yup,” Roy said.  “I was too far away to do anything.”

Felicity shook her head as Dig sighed.  “Will you talk to him, Felicity?  You’re his girlfriend.  Whenever he gets like this it seems like the only person that can get through to him is you.”

Felicity nodded.  “Yeah.  Just leave us alone the rest of the night and I’ll try to talk him down from the ledge.”  As the bathroom door opened, she turned back to her computer to pull up another search to see if she could possibly pinpoint the new Count.  The only problem was that this guy seemed to have learn that living in the electronic age made it too easy for her to find the criminals that the Arrow was going after and he was going old school with paper.  The information that she had was limited, but she was determined to pull every piece of data together for the team that she could. 

A minute later, she heard the angry clack of the bar on the salmon ladder and when she looked up she could see Oliver glaring at it with enough ferocity that she was surprised that it didn’t explode.  She kept her silence as Digg and Roy got ready to leave, already mentally preparing for the night ahead.  Contrary to what they thought, when Oliver got like this she didn’t talk him down, per se, she just refocused that energy and forced him to relax.  Part of that relaxation was her staying silent except for the clicky-clacks of her typing on the keyboard.

After the two men left, she kept up the ruse of typing for ten minutes, allowing Oliver to work up a sweat on the salmon ladder, his progress still even and steady.  Once that ten minutes was up, she turned in her chair to watch him, one of her favorite pastimes.  Once he had started again, she stood, her heels echoing through the lair as she began to walk towards him.  “Oliver,” she said, determination in her voice.

“What?” he growled.

_Oh, this is bad.  He hasn’t been this stressed in a while,_ she thought as she walked around so she could see his face.  “Go sit down,” she ordered him, a hint of steel in her voice.

She watched as he contemplated her order.  She knew that he needed to let go and let someone else take charge.  She could see that in his tense muscles and the way he rotated his head trying to ease the tension.  It had been six months since she had made the realization that he needed someone to forcibly take charge from him.  It had started innocently enough with her ordering him to take a hot shower to force his muscles to relax, but over the last three months (after some experimentation in the bedroom) things had turned from innocent to downright steamy as Oliver seemed to relinquish control to her whenever he was having problems.  “Now, Oliver.  I won’t tell you again.”

He sighed as he dropped from the bar, absorbing the impact with the grace of a panther and he looked at her.  Seeing the determination on her face, he did as she asked and sat down in the metal chair that was by the table.  He took a deep breath as he gripped the arms of the chair lightly and his body seemed to tense as she slowly strode over to him. 

“Why haven’t you been relaxing?  You know when you begin to get this stressed all you have to do is ask me for help,” she murmured as she walked around him, trailing her right hand up his right arm, feeling his muscles practically vibrate with tension.  “You must have one hell of a tension headache.”  She quickly began to massage his scalp, slightly scratching it until he groaned in his chest.  Taking that as a sign, she moved her hands down to his shoulders, digging into the knots with a brutal pressure.  She only kept up that pressure for a few moments, knowing that she would not have the perfect angle to get out all of the tension from the chair.  “This won’t do.  Stand up, strip down and go lay on your stomach on the bed,” she ordered as she turned towards the bathroom to grab the lotion that she kept in there.

She had learned many things from her mother and one of them was massage.  As young as twelve she had been able to unknot people’s shoulders, a skill that always came in handy in college.  That talent had helped her make spending money for the five years she was in Boston.  So six months ago, when she had first started to help Oliver relax with a shoulder massage, she had brought in some of her massage lotion, which had been gathering dust in her own bathroom.  It was neutral scent, so none of the guys had thought anything of it.  When she walked out of the bathroom, she made one small detour to kick her shoes off and smiled to see Oliver had followed her instructions to the letter.  He was laying on the bed, completely nude, his head turned away from her. 

When she stopped by the bed, she squirted some of the lotion onto her hands before rubbing them together to warm it up before dropping the bottle to the floor, where it was in easy reach.  Then she quickly straddled his legs, the material of her skirt just hitting the top of his thighs.  He tensed slightly before her hands began to rub the lotion into his back to warm the muscles before the massage.

As she always did, she admired his back with its well-defined muscles.  He really was in peak condition.  Slowly she began to apply more pressure until she was using all of her strength, feeling the knots dissolve one by one.  As each one disappeared, she felt Oliver shift his hips lightly as a groan was pulled from his throat.  “Uh-uh,” she admonished.  “None of that.  I haven’t given you permission.”

“Please,” he breathed out, his voice just short of a whine as he moved his hips more firmly.

“No,” she said, sitting back on her heels.  “If you had come to me instead of making me order you to do this, it would be different, Oliver.  You know this.  We had a discussion about this months ago.  What did I tell you?”

“If you were going to be my Mistress then I need to come to you when I needed relief.  If you had to order me to do it, then there would be consequences,” his low voice came.

“That is correct.  You’re consequence right now is that you don’t get to move to give yourself pleasure.  I need to work all of these knots out of your back.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he muttered as he forced his hips to stop the rocking motion. 

Felicity nodded to herself, scooting down on his legs she could work out the tension in his lower back.  As the muscles relaxed, his moans of relief and pleasure became a constant.  Finally, once she ran her hands down him again and she could feel all of the tension was gone, so she moved off his back.  “How do you feel?”

“Better,” came his muffled reply.

“Good.  Stand up and you will undress me,” she ordered.  “Only undress, no touching of any other kind.”

Oliver rolled easily off the bed to face her with a groan, his cock already rock hard and leaking pre-come.  He took a deep breath as he complied, carefully removing her clothes and laying them on her chair with precision.  He faltered a bit when pulling down the black lace panties that she had worn, feeling how damp they were with her own arousal.  Once she was nude, she settled on the bed and motioned for her to kneel in front of her.

“The rest of the punishment is this.  You will make me come, once by your mouth, once by your hands and once by your cock.  Only then will you be allowed to come.”

His head shot up in shock.  He was already wound up enough that he wasn’t sure if he would last once he entered her wet head.  He nervously swallowed, biting his lip lightly.

“Do you have something to say?” she asked him gently as she ran her hand down his jaw.

“I don’t think I can…” he began before closing his eyes as she lightly scratched the hair on his jaw.

“You don’t think you can what?”

He shuddered once, forcing himself to breathe.  He knew that she was forcing this as an issue, it was one last hurdle he had to pass to give himself up to her commands completely, so she could take care of him.  “I don’t think that I can keep myself from coming,” he finally admitted.

“Good boy,” she praised him lightly, grateful that he was finally beginning to accept that he had limits.  When they had first experimented with dominance in the bedroom, he wouldn’t had admitted that he couldn’t do something.  “I’m proud of you for admitting that, Oliver.”  She dropped her hand before withdrawing a small box from under the bed.  “Open it,” she said as she handed it to him.

He did and found a green leather cock ring with snaps on it.  His breath stuttered before taking it out.

“Go ahead.  Put it on.  You can adjust the tightness with the snaps to whatever you feel like will keep you from coming before you allowed.”

He quickly did, snapping the leather around the base of his cock and balls and immediately feeling a sense of relief that having something to help him from coming prematurely.  Then he dropped the box beside him and shifted forward, drawing her legs apart so he could see the glistening folds.  Instead of diving right in, as she had expected, he began to press kisses to her thigh, then her lower abdomen, moving up until he was tugging a taunt nipple into his mouth, suckling on it lightly. 

Felicity’s head dropped back with a moan.  Her breasts were always sensitive and to feel his mouth there shot pleasure straight to her core.  She felt his right hand come up to toy with the other nipple and she quickly moved it out of the way.  “Only your mouth,” she reminded him before returning her own hand to toy with the taunt nipple.

Oliver groaned when he saw that, his cock hardening even further.  He had never told her, although he thought she might have guessed, but the sight of her hands on her own body, giving herself pleasure was one of his favorite sights.  He did as she instructed and dropped his hand back to her thigh before moving his head and suckling on the nipple she was playing with, getting it slick with his saliva.  Then he began to kiss his way back down her body until he got to the apex of her thighs.  Slowly he blew a warm breath of her slick folds, causing her to draw up her legs to place them on his shoulders.

His tongue shot out as his bent forward to lick her from bottom to top, only lightly pressing against her clit.  He smirked as her moans grew louder and she lay back down on the bed to give him better access.  He licked into her folds, his tongue seeking the source of her wetness as he lapped at her.  As her moans got louder, her hips began to move, directing his tongue to where she wanted him the most.  He didn’t deny her, couldn’t deny her in this state, so quickly he began to trace patterns over her clit which was beginning to peek out from under its hood.  When her hands grabbed his head, he quickly sucked the tight bud into his mouth, suckling on her until she came apart with a scream.

He didn’t waste any time, immediately thrusting two fingers inside of her, quickly building her back up.  “Fuck,” she swore as her back arched, attempting to get his fingers deeper inside of her.  He crooked his fingers in a come-hither motion before using his other hand to rub gentle circles around her clit.  He knew that too much pressure would be painful for her and he wanted her to come as quickly as possible.  His cock was so hard that it was painful.

“Right there,” she began to chant as her muscles began to clench around him until her mouth opened in a silent scream and her back arched completely off the bed.  He stroked her gently, bringing her down from her high before withdrawing his hand completely and settling her farther back on the bed and guiding himself inside of her.

As he slipped into her, her warmth and still fluttering muscles gripped him.  He groaned as the sensations short-circuited his brain and he began to pump his hips, seeking a relief of his own.  “Please,” he finally begged, his need for release becoming apparent as sweat dripped off his body.

Felicity took pity on him and quickly snaked her hand in between them, rubbing her clit quickly as she felt her third self-mandated orgasm build from her toes.  “Harder,” she order him and immediately his hips pistoned into her own as he braced his arms on either side of her head as he kept pleading with her unconsciously.  She let out another moan as her orgasm washed over her.

Immediately, he reached for the strap.  “No.  You can come anywhere but inside of me,” she told him.  “That is the final part of your punishment.  Where do you want to come, Oliver?”

He groaned as he withdrew, panting in exertion. “Breasts,” he finally gasped out.  “Please may I come on your breasts?”

She nodded, rearranging herself on the bed with her head at the headboard as she snagged the bottle of lotion and rubbed some into her breasts.  “Come on, fuck my breasts, Oliver,” she said as her hands moved to cup them.

He whined in relief as he unsnapped the strap before bracing his hands on the sturdy metal of the headboard and slipping his cock into her slick skin.  His balls were aching for relief and he knew he wouldn’t last long.  Half a dozen strokes later, his body clenched as his release broke over him and he moaned in ecstasy.  His hips slowed down, but didn’t stop as he drew out the pleasure until every last drop of his come had been milked from him.

Felicity smiled as she saw the exhaustion setting in and quickly moved so he could lie down, eyes already closing.  “Sleep well, Oliver.  I love you,” she murmured into his ear.

“Love you, too,” he said before succumbing to the exhaustion and falling into a deep sleep before she had even gotten off the bed to go clean up.  A few minutes later, she slipped back into the bed, pulling the covers over them as she wrapped her arms around him and slowly stroked her hand up and down his back until falling asleep herself.

_Fini_

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!!! Reviews make the world go 'round!


End file.
